fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Campventure
Campventure for the 3DS. It has players from many franchises building shelters, fighting monsters, and searching for a exit out of the Endless Campgrounds. Story TBA Characters Character Upgrades Mario *Upgrade 1 allows Mario to place Brick Block Walls to protect the shelter. *Upgrade 2 puts iron on Mario's shoes, allowing him to walk on spikes. *The final upgrade allows Mario to make a Wood Farm to harvest infinite wood. Jack Frost *Upgrade 1 gives Jack Frost the ability to transform into Frost Ace if he has enough leather. Frost Ace can glide and has inverted Strengh and Smarts. When turned back to normal for the first time, the leather cost becomes free because the vest was already made. *Upgrade 2 removes the extra supplies added each time Jack Frost uses a snowball. *The final upgrade allows Jack Frost to create a giant snowball you can roll over enemies. Melon Frost *Upgrade 1 allows Melon Frost to access a menu on his Turrents so he can upgrade them. He can upgrade them with supplies and can access the upgrade menu from a computer that appears next to the turrent after the upgrade. The upgrades he gets are the Bamboo Sniper for Bamboo Turrents, the Toxic Fumigator for the Gem Turrents, and the Missle Launcher for Corn Cannon Turrents. *Upgrade 2 gets a upgrade to the upgrades. These are the MK Chute for the Bamboo Sniper, the Fume Wave Cannon for the Toxic Fumigator, and the Rocket Cob for the Missle Launcher. *The final upgrade gives the final upgrades to the Turrents. These are the UBS for the MK Chute, the Apocalyfume for the Fume Wave Cannon, and the Nuclear Popcorn Launcher for the Rocket Cob. Medicham *Upgrade 1 gives Medicham Hi Jump Kick, allowing her to combo enemies by jumping off enemies by homing on them with this attack. If she misses, she does take small damage. *Upgrade 2 gives Medicham Recover, allowing her to restore health by herself when she is away from enemies. *The final upgrade gives Medicham Feint, which allows her to break through force fields and barriers. Bandana Dee *Upgrade 1 allows Bandana Dee to use his spear as a chopper to cross gaps. *Upgrade 2 allows Bandana Dee to cover the shelter with Star Blocks, increasing its HP and Defense. *The final upgrade gives Bandana Dee bombs that he can use to blow up cracks in the wall, as well as small rocks and enemy armor. Keroro *Upgrade 1 allows Keroro to swim in water and heal HP in water. You can use Keroro to set a shelter underwater, then drain the water to make a base that is hard to get to for enemies. *Upgrade 2 gives Keroro the ability to build Oil Wells that can harvest Oil, which is used to power the Kero Ball. *The final upgrade gives the Keroro Clones samurai costumes, giving them more HP and stronger attacks. Wisemon *Upgrade 1 allows Wisemon to upgrade Turrents with a computer that appears next to Turrents after the upgrade is gotten. You can upgrade to the Jack Froster for Icicle Turrents, the Maple Cannon for Syrup Turrents, and the Fogger Blover for the Blover. *Upgrade 2 gives upgrades to the upgrades. You get the Blizzard Froster for the Jack Froster, the Syrup Spewer for the Maple Cannon, and the Blovernado for the Fogger Blover. *The final upgrade gives the final upgrades to the Turrents. These are the King Froster for the Blizzard Froster, the Maplecano for the Syrup Spewer, and the Hurricane Blovernado for the Blovernado. Ice Man *Upgrade 1 gives Ice Man Met minions that follow Ice Man in battle. They are basic and just shoot bullets. *Upgrade 2 upgrades these Mets, allowing you to equip them with Pickaxes, allowing you to decide who fights and who will mine for Mineral Supplies. *The final upgrade makes the boots Ice Man has have the ability to freeze water so you can make a permanent ice bridge over rivers. Aermo *Upgrade 1 allows Aermo to run up walls and do a triple jump. *Upgrade 2 allows Aermo to swim in lava, allowing him to easily get through Magma Mountain by swimming upstream. *The final upgrade gives Aermo magical claws that damage opponents and give them a magical burn that gets worse for the opponents the longer they have it. Ringabel *Upgrade 1 gives Ringabel shurikens he can throw from a distance. They can even be used up close. *Upgrade 2 allows Ringabel to cast Silence on his weapons, which he can use to stop enemies from healing and throwing projectiles. *The final upgrade puts Auto-Blizzaga on his weapons, making them always do ice damage and one other attribute. Areas Bamboo Forest A forest of bamboo where the team of Mario and Jack Frost start. There are bamboo chutes that you can chop down for supplies. Keroro comes here for his 5th campground, Wisemon comes here for his 3rd campground, and Melon Frost comes here for the second campground. You can use Melon Frost to climb the Bamboo so you can turn the bamboo chute into a Bamboo Sniper Turrent. Melon Cavern A cave where the team of Melon Frost and Medicham start. There are fruit punch rivers filled with fish, dangerous mole enemies, and crystals you can harvest supplies from. Keroro comes here as his second campground, Wisemon comes here for his 4th campground, and Mario comes here as the 3rd campground. There are a few areas only Bandana Dee can access. Magma Mountain A volcano where the team of Bandana Dee and Keroro start. It is very mountainous and has lava rivers. It is home to the extremely rare Jack Lava. Mario also comes here as the second campground, Wisemon comes here for the third campground, and Melon Frost comes here as the last campground. Jack Frost can use his snowballs to temporarily cool the lava river. Syrup Peninsula A set of islands where the team of Wisemon and Ice Man start. Melon Frost comes here for his 2nd campground, Mario comes here for his last campground, and Keroro comes here for his 7th campground. There is a great abundance of Blovers and Corn, so this is great for turrentmasters like Melon Frost and Wisemon. TBA Enemies TBA Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games